


Who needs a boyfriend when you have your team?

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9738986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day. Everyone is happy, celebrating with their significant other.But not you. No, you are all alone, ready to binge a stupid Netflix series in your room. Well, at least until Natasha pull you out.





	

“Here we go.” You whispered to yourself after putting on the Captain America’s PJs you’ve hidden from everybody ever since you were an Avenger. 

You were The Angel. Literally. You were born with small wings on your back. They were short and could be hidden in clothes without anyone noticing, at least until you reached late puberty. At 16 years out, they started to grow. When you were about 20, they were already six foot wide when stretched, and could be retracted and hidden under your long hair. You used to hide them before you became a hero, but you were proud of them now. 

They had a mood of their own, if anyone asked you. They would move if you were too angry or happy and, every once in a while they would even wrap around someone you loved or wanted to protect. 

“Y/N?” You heard outside the door, and moaned in frustration before sighing. 

“Yes?”

“Are you naked?”

You frowned, and denied in a noise before remember about your stupid PJs. Of course, it was too late and she was already inside your room. 

“Really?” She arched you a perfect eyebrow. 

You just rolled your eyes. Maybe you had a crush on Steve. Just maybe. 

“What do you want?” You put a hand on your hip. 

The redheaded woman shrugged, and you realised she was wearing her own flannels, indicating you weren’t the only one staying in. 

“We’ll binge ‘ _A Series Of Unfortunate Events_ ’. You in?”

You pondered. 

“Who’s there?”

She thought for a moment, leaning on your door frame. 

“I think everyone, except Thor.. He’s with Jane, you know.”

You nodded. 

“Yeah, I’ll just change.” You sighed. “Be out in five minutes.”

“Oh, no you’re not.” You heard the deep voice outside and, in less than 20 seconds, Bucky had you over his wide strong shoulder and was taking you to the cinema Tony had in the building. 

When you were younger you didn’t have many friends. Actually, you didn’t have any, just a couple on cousins. If there was a thing no one told you about close friends, it was that they could be a pain in the ass sometimes. 

Natasha was trying to set you up with Steve for ages. Apparently, you were a good couple. Bucky only agreed but, of course, you always tried to brush them off. There was no way Steve would look at you as more than just a friend, and you were okay with it. He was the _best_ best friend. 

“Feathers is here, let’s start.” Tony announced out loud when the three of you appeared in the room. 

Natasha was right, they were all in the room: Sam, Steve, Bruce, Bucky, Tony, Wanda, Pietro, Vision, the others... The whole team except Thor. 

Sam chuckled when he gave you a look, pleased by your uncomfortable face as the Winter Soldier put you one the tiniest couch right beside Steve, and a full laugh when he saw what you were wearing.

“Oh my God, are you serious?” He exclaimed, making everyone give you a second look. 

“Oh, shut up fake wings.” You rolled your eyes, reaching out to grab one of many popcorn buckets. 

Steve looked at you for a moment when you weren’t looking at him, and blushed at the little shields spread on your pants, matching the larger one spread on the tee, and quickly looked away.

With your hair wrapped, your wings were exposed to him as you looked for a position that wouldn’t make you sit on them. They were strong, yes - they had their own bones - but didn’t deserve a bad treatment. That’s why, minutes later, your had them wrapped around your body with just your head showing above the white feathers. 

The show was good, and was actually interesting. You and your team deserved some rest with all the work yo would do all the time. Protecting the world is something _big,_ right?

“Hey” Nat called in a whisper and you looked over her. “Can you get me some candy?”

You - the closest person to the table - looked at the surface and quickly grabbed her favourite brand, tossing it into your close friend's hand. 

It was Valentine’s Day. Everyone was celebrating with their significant other, having romantic dinner and maybe having passionate sex. Of course, that wasn’t your case. 

But it didn’t matter. Who needs a boyfriend when you have your team?


End file.
